This invention relates to flock transfers, and in particular, to a flock transfer which may be stretched.
Flock transfers include a flocking which is secured to a hot melt surface. The flocking is secured to the hot melt, for example, by the method disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,549. The transfer is secured to a textile, such as an shirt, or other item of clothing, by applying heat to the transfer, as is well known. The hot melt used is not elastic--it cannot be stretched. Thus, when the transfer is applied to a stretchable item, such as the leg of a sock, the transfer will crack and split. This can make the transfer unsightly, and is obviously undesirable.
Some prior art patents showing laminated materials, labels, and adhesives are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,423,106, 4,405,401, and 4,269,885.